Reaver
by Raixser
Summary: Proper summary inside. Aeron gave up fighting the constant battles against his mortality and nature. Instead he chose to dance with his own mortality and embrace his bloodthirsty nature. By drinking the blood of Dragons he became a Reaver.
1. Prologue

_**A man's biggest weakness is the constant battle with his own nature. His own mortality. Two battles he can never truly win only prolong. Two battles which Aeron stopped fighting long ago. Instead he chose to give in to his blood thirst and to dance with his own mortality. Tempting fate itself with audacity and daring. Aeron chose to drink the blood of dragons and become a Reaver.**_

I do not own Dragon Age: Origins, as you can tell by the lack of romancable NPCs and the fact that they're not ALL available for either gender. Anyway here's my first Dragon Age fanfiction and I hope you enjoy it :)

* * *

_**Prologue**_

Haven definitely wasn't the friendliest of places, that much was obvious. The few people Aeron had passed watched suspiciously as he made his way towards the shop. It wasn't out of fear that he proceeded with as much haste as was possible without looking too suspicious. No, Aeron had a mission to complete and he wasn't about to let these villagers stop him. And he had a gut feeling that everyone here would if they knew exactly what he was going to do.

Even at first glance, without taking the eerie air about the place into consideration, Haven was far from a normal village. The houses were undoubtedly empty and hardly used. The one child he saw kept reciting some creepy rhyme about 'Bonny Lynne'. No way was he going to bother talking to that boy or the sharp-faced woman glaring as he went by. Besides any information he needed he already had. No need to draw even more attention to himself in this forsaken place.

Where were the children running and playing? Where were the wagging-tailed dogs, dutifully trotting by their master's side? Haven may as well have been abandoned as far as Aeron was concerned.

Aeron really shouldn't have been surprised when he saw no tavern, or when he figured out that pretty much all the villagers were currently attending a sermon or something at their chantry. Still... he just couldn't comprehend how they could live without some small place they could relax and have some semblance of a good time!

He knew he would never manage at any rate.

Pulling his thick fur-lined travelling cloak closer around his body Aeron began the long trudge towards the mountain. He was definitely glad for this now that he'd caught glances of the snow-capped peak. Without the cloak he would undoubtedly have frozen to death on this escapade of his. He would have been too stubborn to give up just because of a little frostbite.

Aeron's heavy boots cracked the ice and crunched the snow beneath his feet with every trudging step. It was an effort making his way up this mountain but Aeron didn't care. He would make it and he _would_ survive the climb. So he ground his teeth together defiantly and continued on his way.

The higher he climbed the more the frozen air bit at the insides of his nostrils and throat. Harsh winds whipped layers of the lying snow into the atmosphere, making it harder to see where he was going. Despite his reluctance to do so Aeron forced himself to slow down. There was no point in all of this if he ended just falling over the edge of a cliff to his death. No ... this was one thing he was determined to survive.

It was a long, difficult trek. More than once Aeron had stumbled and almost completely lost his footing, but through sheer force of will he'd pushed himself on. He battled the weather with determination bordering on obsession. And never once did he falter in his steely resolve.

Until he reached the entrance cave; in relief Aeron released a long sigh and slumped against the cold rough surface of the wall. He'd made it... a low barking laugh echoed around Aeron as he released it from his throat. He'd actually made it! All on his own Aeron had fought his way to this place! He was so close now. Close enough that he could settle and rest a moment to gather his energy back.

Slowly, licking his lips, Aeron pushed himself back to his feet and approached the door. His hands traced the surface, prolonging this sense of anticipation as far as he could, before pushing. Nothing. With a frown Aeron tried again, and again for what must have been an hour. But never did the door even budge. With a cry of outrage he slammed his foot against it. What was he doing wrong?! The information he'd been given never prepared Aeron for this possibility.

The answer must lie back in Haven... but he couldn't go back so soon or so easily! There had to be a way to get in without having to go through there again! There just _had _to be!

Aeron must have fallen asleep, curled up in his cloak, because he found himself waking up to the sounds of voices and footsteps. Cautiously he opened one of his eyes to glance at whoever it was. They weren't from the village, he could tell that immediately. For one thing they were armed. For another they actually showed signs of real life not artificial. Except one... the large stone ... thing. Whatever it was it was still capable of speech though.

However Aeron's musings were interrupted when he noticed something else. They were on the _other_ side of the door! They had opened it as he lay sleeping on the rough ground. Probably hadn't noticed him here in the dark shadows. Aeron was fine with that though, it meant less questions and he could go about his own business while they attended to their own.

The tall man Aeron assumed to be the leader of the group glanced over his shoulder. Making sure nothing threatening was following them, and unknowingly giving Aeron a good view of his face.

As soon as they were far enough away Aeron got to his feet and snuck by the scholar who had stayed behind. The man was too engrossed in the building to notice anything else. He would keep his distance while keeping them in his sight for now. They might just lead him to where he needs to go.

Any other time he would have revealed himself and possibly travelled on with them for a time but Aeron had a feeling that if he did that he wouldn't get the chance to do what he'd come here for. That was something he couldn't allow. Not after coming so far to do it!

Among the enemies these people felled Aeron spotted tell-tale signs of the rumoured powers some of the people here possessed. So his informant had been correct; that was always good to know. Now he just needed to find their source. These people who raced out in huge numbers to attack the intruders were definitely protecting something, and as far as Aeron was concerned there was only one thing it could be: dragonlings.

Watching the battles from afar was almost murder to him. He could smell the blood and hear the screams of agony... and it was all he could do to keep himself from charging headlong into the fray. Aeron's fingers twitched, itching to grab onto the hilt of his sword as the battles became tougher and more intense.

_You'll get your chance. Just find the dragonlings and get out of here once you've finished. After that there will be all the battle you could ever want!_ Aeron thought, biting his lower lip to distract him from his raging urges, and strode onward.

When he followed them into the tunnels Aeron knew he'd found the place he was looking for. He could hear beastly keening somewhere within, and the occasional roar of a drake echoed around the tunnels. Sure enough after waiting patiently for as long as he had they found the dragonlings. The fight itself was over very quickly; after all they were still too young to be of any real threat.

Aeron crouched down and waited, wetting his dry lips repeatedly in anticipation. They were really here...Right in front of him was real dragon blood. As soon as their voices dissipated from his hearing Aeron rushed forward to the nearest dragonlings corpse and took out a vial, collecting as much of the blood into it as he could with his hand shaking so much from excitement.

A manic grin spread across his features as he raised the vial to his lips. Aeron closed his eyes and remembered the face of the man from before. "You have my thanks, stranger. May you be victorious and one day we'll meet again so I may repay my debt to you." He whispered before downing the thick red substance.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

If there was one thing Aeron didn't like it was this. Being forced to sit in the Chantry and listen to the Revered Mother blabber on about things he didn't care about. The worst part about being in the Chantry was that he got forced to leave his faithful Teybor with the Templars. He just didn't feel right without that Greatsword strapped to his back or in his hands.

Keeping his hands hidden so that no one would notice the way he was working them to try and distract himself from the boredom and the urge to storm out and take his sword back from those religious idiots standing by the door.

As inconspicuously as he could Aeron glanced over at a sandy haired man, a few years past his prime. This man was the only reason that Aeron was even in the blasted Chantry in the first place. Work had been slow recently and this had been the best-paying job on offer. Work far better suited to the subtle expertise of a rogue than the pure brute force Aeron favoured. But he needed to eat and as such Aeron would take whatever jobs he could. Until he started getting too recognisable anyway – then he'd move on again.

Part of Aeron wished he'd taken on that job to hunt down a few men who had murdered a high-standing Arl, but the offered payment had been less than decent. And the client had made it very clear it was non-negotiable.

In response Aeron had made it clear that he could shove the job where the sun would never shine. To put it nicely.

This was why he was stuck in here listening to a preachy old bat of a woman who probably joined the Chantry when she realised no man would want her. No _sane_ man at any rate. And that voice … she sounded like the dying spawn of a Genlock and a damned Hyena!

How anyone believed in any of this load of dragon dung Aeron had absolutely no idea. And yet here they were, listening intently to that hag standing before them. Aeron had to start imagining her turning into some kind of demon every few minutes just to keep himself from going mad! Honestly... as unlikely as it was to happen – if a job came up where Aeron got the chance to kill this woman he would probably take it without question, even if it didn't pay well.

Aeron's less than good-natured musings were interrupted by the sermon ending and the prospect of freedom beckoned like one of the women who worked at the Pearl. Unfortunately he couldn't be seen to be in any rush so he held back a bit until his mark went first before heading towards the exit himself.

He could practically taste the fresh air as he reached the Templar guards. "You took good care of her, right?" he eyed the younger one warningly. Aeron couldn't believe he'd had to leave his beloved Teybor in the hands of this squirrelly runt. He didn't trust this boy to treat his sword well enough so when she was finally back in his hands Aeron looked over her with a scrutinising gaze.

If there was so much as a scratch on it that hadn't been there before then there would be hell to pay. Luckily for the Templar though Teybor seemed in good enough condition to pass this particular inspection.

Once satisfied Aeron strapped Teybor to her rightful place upon his back and readjusted his cloak before beginning his pursuit of the Mark. He had to keep a lot of distance between the two of them – it wasn't exactly difficult to recognise Aeron and if it was too obvious he was following this man then he wouldn't be able to complete the job. This meant no payment.

_I'll be damned if this runt ends up making me starve just 'cause I got too close too quick._ Aeron snarled mentally, he _despised_ having to be cautious.

Then again it helped Aeron to know it was at least slightly reminiscent of his following those adventurers who led him to his prized dragon blood. Yes that helped keep him calm and stop Aeron from making a stupid mistake. Thinking like this for the moment stopped his hands from twitching impatiently.

Aeron owed that man a great debt, they had yet to cross paths again but when they did he would know it. His was the one face Aeron forced himself to engrave completely into his mind; he would not allow himself to forget it until that debt had been repaid.

Forcing himself to keep staying as far back as possible while keeping the Mark within eye-shot, Aeron followed him into a side alley. After a quick look around it was obviously empty apart from the two of them. Perfect.

The man had stopped in his tracks now. It wouldn't surprise Aeron if he'd realised a while ago he was being trailed, it wasn't like his pursuer was the most subtle or patient of men.

"Nathaniel Rogan, right?" Aeron questioned with a casual smile upon his face. It felt good to finally drop the forced subtlety – much more natural. He could relax now, actually let himself free. And honestly he really needed to after sitting in that infernal Chantry for as long as he'd been forced to. He kept up the smile as his mark turned to face him, there was nothing forced about the expression though. It was just what Aeron did; there was nothing personal between the two of them so why shouldn't he make an attempt at niceties first?

Nathaniel just nodded curtly. "Aye that's me."

Eyes so brown they may as well have been black narrowed towards Aeron, Nathaniel's weathered face set in a constant grim expression. Aeron glanced over the man casually; the description his employer had given him was spot on. The missing right arm, gaze of steel and stern face – it was all there, despite the missing arm Aeron had no doubts that this man truly was the seasoned soldier he'd been told about. Aeron had only to look into Nathaniel's eyes to know that.

"What do you want, boy? Surely you haven't been stalking me since I left the Chantry just to exchange pleasantries." Nathaniel growled. He possessed a naturally rough voice, Aeron noted. One very much suited to barking out orders. Or perhaps it became that way as a result?

It was much nicer to listen to than that gargoyle of a Revered Mother at any rate.

Aeron just chuckled good-naturedly. "Me? I'm just here to do my job. Apparently you rubbed someone too much the wrong way and I been sent to sort it out." He replied, still smiling casually. The fingers on his hands were itching to curl around the pommel of his Teybor, his grey eyes harbouring an underlying desire for the battle to begin. "I got nothin' against you myself, but a man's gotta eat and, well, I just happened to be the one who took the job. No hard feelings right?"

Nathaniel sighed and shook his head. "Why so many of you strong lads settle for this sort of work is beyond me." He started despairingly as his only remaining hand grasped the longsword at his hip. "You should be making a name for yourself on the battlefield, serving your country and your king." He growled yet again, eyes fixed upon Aeron who took Teybor into his hands, fingers flexing around the pommel as if welcoming an old friend back. "It's a waste, if you ask me... but come. Let's see if you have the skill to back up the sword you wield, boy!"

The veteran yelled as he charged forward, making for the first strike. Aeron smirked broadly; his eyes practically alight with anticipation now. "I thought you'd never ask!" he barked out a laugh as he swung Teybor in a sideways arch, narrowly missing his opponent's thigh. Using the momentum from the movement Aeron brought the blade upwards and made to hack down upon Nathaniel's body.

However, for an old man with only one arm, Nathaniel was a quick little bastard. He'd used Aeron's lack of swiftness to his advantage and managed to move forwards enough to slash the younger man's arm.

Aeron hissed slightly from pain and instinctively brought one hand away from Teybor to strike at Nathaniel's face. Without the sheer weight of the sword his fist flew, smashing into the veteran's cheek and sending him stumbling backwards. "Know what, old man?" Aeron said musingly, the grin upon his face turning practically deranged as he spoke. "I think you and me are gonna have fun today!"

Aeron roared a challenge to his opponent, swinging Teybor with all the strength he held in his body. Nathaniel was forced to keep his distance for a time, weaving his way to avoid those, sure to be fatal, blows. The larger, younger, male forsook all ideas of self defence to concentrate of an all out offensive.

It was a foolish strategy, betraying Aeron's youthful arrogance. Soon enough Nathaniel had manoeuvred himself close enough to slice into Aeron's side, making him howl. But it wasn't a howl of pain, more one of chagrin.

Nathaniel frowned but ducked to avoid another punch to his head and struck Aeron's shoulder with his sword's pommel.

This was the way their dance continued: Nathaniel expertly dodging Aeron's obvious and laboured attacks while striking multiple times when he was in close enough proximity. Yet the younger man persisted, his grin only growing all the more maniacal.

In spite of the excruciating pain Aeron was thriving. He barked out more of his unnerving laughter and continued his assault with ever increasing vigour. Aeron could feel his blows growing all the more dangerous as Nathaniel continued wounding him. It didn't matter to him that he had yet to actually cause much damage to the other man, especially in comparison to the wounds he was receiving. No ... that was all part of the fun!

Aeron could see his opponent growing cautious now, he truly had no idea what he was up against and age was catching up with him. Nathaniel was not a young man anymore, that was obvious enough to anyone who cared to look, and it was starting to show.

Still he kept his face set in those grim lines Aeron had almost memorised now and refused to relent.

Perfect! Just the way Aeron liked it. The battle continued on, both men clashing with steel and flesh and the raw animal instinct to survive. Neither allowed themselves to falter more than the briefest of seconds. Blood seeped from various gashes on their bodies as they eyed each other up again. Aeron could see it there now, in the old man's eyes: doubt and the tiniest hint of fear. He was starting to realise that Aeron wasn't just a typical warrior. Though his face and voice remained neutral – Nathaniel's eyes betrayed the reality of things.

"What in Andraste's name _are_ you, boy?"

Aeron just let out another harsh bark of a laugh. "Just another man, really, difference is that I thrive on what I do. Wanna know what that is?"

Nathaniel's eyes narrowed visibly, jaw tensing ever so slightly as he waited for Aeron to give him the answer. He evidently wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of actually asking for it. Fair enough, Aeron had come to expect no less from the man in front of him. "Dancing with death itself. She's a moody partner, for sure, but that makes it all the more rewarding when she concedes." Aeron smiled wistfully. "You have no idea just how good that feels, my friend."


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

The fight had waged on too long now, Aeron could see Nathaniel struggling to keep up. That speed from before was as good as non-existent now. Fatigue and age were catching up on him as Aeron kept up his assault relentlessly.

Aeron had to admit, however, that the veteran was defending himself remarkably well considering the circumstances. Not that it really mattered anymore. Nathaniel might still be up and fighting but he was done for. Aeron could see and hear the other man's haggard breathing, his shoulders heaving and body trembling from the effort of staying on his feet. Nathaniel was too old to be fighting someone like Aeron and for a brief moment the younger man felt almost sorry for him.

It was never going to stop him though.

With a final yell Aeron dashed forward and struck Nathaniel harshly across the face, sending him to the ground. Nathaniel groaned in agony, following a sickening crack which signalled a broken bone. He screwed his eyes shut, grinding his teeth together against the pain. No attempt was made to get up off the ground, evidently Nathaniel realised he wouldn't be able to manage in this state.

Aeron's lips twitched triumphantly as he knelt down next to his opponent's body, one hand gripping Teybor while the other settled upon Nathaniel's shoulder. "You weren't too bad, y'know; for an old man." Aeron told him, smiling.

"It's almost too bad, but a job's a job. You understand, right?" Aeron continued, angling Teybor towards Nathaniel's throat. "Thank you for that battle." he murmured sincerely before plunging the blade into the other man's flesh, listening to the wet gurgling as his life ebbed away. As soon as the body stilled Aeron rose once more to his feet, taking the pendant which hung on the corpse's neck, and cleaned Teybor's blade before strapping it to his back again.

Normally he would have left the pendant there but the client needed proof that his mark had been slain so it was just easier to simply take it. This way he could get his money and move on.

The Pearl probably wasn't the first place one would expect to find Aeron, unless he was taking full advantage of the services Sanga and her people provided. That being said it wasn't unknown for him to do so, on occasion. He was still human after all, with very real needs. It just so happened that the fight with Nathaniel had left him more than satisfied, even almost a week later and he felt no compulsion to enjoy this particular brand of entertainment.

Instead he was quite content to sit back and relax with something to eat and drink. After all Sanga was more than accommodating towards the Pearl's patrons, even if all they wanted was to enjoy the laid-back and welcoming atmosphere.

It probably encouraged more people to spend time there or something. Not that Aeron was going to be complaining about it any time soon.

It wasn't just people like Aeron who enjoyed spending their free time at the Pearl. Soldiers, Nobles, Merchants and travellers often made their way through Sanga's doors. Not always to spend some quality time with Sanga's people, but for the most part that was the reason. More often than not they would drink and simply relax while they were waiting for someone to be free to attend to their needs.

The mix of alcohol and the atmosphere at the Pearl made everyone a lot friendlier than normal. People Aeron had never seen before would sit and laugh with him. They would share stories and trade comments about particular favourites of theirs out of Sanga's workers.

They laughed about nothing and bragged about over-the-top triumphs that probably wouldn't even be remembered when morning came around. Loud cheers rose from throats whenever someone won an arm wrestle or downed their ale the quickest and for a while life was good. No one thought to their troubles, and instead found companionship in the other drunks surrounding them.

A particularly friendly soldier had his arm slung around Aeron's neck, muttering mischievously into his ear about how he was going to propose to the newest Elf to come work at the Pearl. This man had been coming every night to see her since, apparently and he seemed to be quite taken with her.

Aeron barked good-naturedly in laughter. "She'd be a fool to turn _you_ down, mate! Turn on some of that charm and she don't stand a chance!" he encouraged, knowing this probably wasn't the case but this man was too drunk to even remember what Aeron even looked like if he left for five minutes so he didn't have to worry about anything.

A small group of three men (two humans and an elf) approached Sanga, talking to her in hushed tones; she glanced around looking nervous before nodding and indicating Aeron's direction as discreetly as possible. He didn't take any notice, figuring it wasn't anything to do with him. Instead he decided to continue encouraging his new nameless friend to embarrass himself in front of his favourite Elven maiden.

The men made their way toward where Aeron was sitting, chuckling away to himself as the infatuated soldier left to proclaim his undying love to Sanga's newest whore.

It was the Elf who reached him first, a casual smirk playing upon his lips. "I see this evening has been treating you quite well, thus far, my friend." he commented conversationally.

"So have the last few days." Aeron replied, grinning widely as he remembered fighting Nathaniel. His fingers twitched instinctively as they remembered the feel of Teybor in their grasp. The Elf laughed whole-heartedly at that.

"That I do not doubt; after all you must have been paid pretty handsomely for that particular job, no?"

While the grin didn't falter Aeron's eyes looked over the Elf. He knew about Nathaniel which could mean a fight was about to come. "I work for a livin' like anyone else." he shrugged casually. "So I guess you could say I fetched a good price this time around." their eyes locked, neither really wanting to make a scene in here – if only out of courtesy and respect towards Sanga.

"I propose we step outside for some fresh air. It would be easier to converse without all the background ruckus, agreed?" Aeron nodded in agreement, he was never one for discretion but right now he didn't thing starting something inside the Pearl would be good for him attempting to get out of Denerim without hassle.

"You know, I expected a man in your line of work to be harder to find." mused the Elf as they stepped out of the door.

Aeron grinned and shrugged. "What can I say? Subtlety ain't my strong point. Never has been."

The Elf laughed heartily. "So I've come to gather!" his companions closed in on either side of Aeron, weapons drawn, as the young man reached behind him to grasp Teybor's pommel.

As he spoke next Aeron's voice had lowered in pitch – becoming husky with anticipation. "If you wanted to have some you should've just said so … I'm more than willing to dance for you." he licked his lips, grinning manically. Obviously these people weren't just normal back-alley thugs. He could sense their experience and talent and it was driving him crazy. He wanted another fight, wanted the adrenaline to rush through his veins like it had when he fought Nathaniel.

"Don't be so cocky!" the thicker-set of the two humans snapped. "You shouldn't be so eager to cross blades with the Grey Wardens." Whatever the man had expected Aeron to do – it hadn't been the grin to broaden and a throaty chuckle to send his body trembling.

Aeron's tongue wetted his lips again, eyes flashing dangerously as he spread his feet to get into a better stance. "You're Wardens? That's even better!" Aeron's voice practically purred out those words as he eyed them all with a daring gaze. The smaller and younger of the two humans gulped, gripping his axe shakily and biting at his lower lip. He was wiser than his larger companion, he could sense the abnormality about Aeron and it scared him.

Just as he was about to pull Teybor away from his back, the weight of the Greatsword was torn away from him. Aeron's head began to spin around as he heard the clatter of the blade hitting the ground only to find two blades pressed against his neck and between his shoulder-blades. Aeron scowled with an angry hiss that someone had dared to not only _touch_ Teybor without permission but to just toss her to the side so carelessly!

"Calm down, my friend. We only wish to speak with you." the voice was smooth and calm, taking his time because he knew he had no need to fear Aeron at this moment in time. "Surely there's no need for any of us to start fighting is there?"

Though his teeth were grinding hard against each other and his hands were curled into tight, shaking fists Aeron nodded. He didn't want to get run through, at least not without Teybor in his hands. It wouldn't feel right. The blades were removed and slowly Aeron turned to face this new Warden, only for his eyes to widen and his hands to unclench.

"Good job, Captain Arainai." the man added, nodding towards the tanned Elf who grinned and shrugged it off. Aeron couldn't help staring; it was like looking into the smiling face of a ghost.

"Naturally, have I ever let you down before?" the 'captain' purred.


End file.
